Things like this were bound to happen
by thecatisdead-getoverit
Summary: ‘Don’t be such a bastard, James.’‘What? it’s the truth.’‘Don’t talk about things you know nothing about.’... he pulls away and says in a voice I’ve never heard before, ‘I love you Lily.’And I do the only logical thing I grap my top and run. R&R Strong T


**A/N: Be nice, please R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (except the things I do)**

**Here we go another oneshot – Enjoy. Review.**

**Things like this were bound to happen**

**_Lily Evans_**

**_ 23rd February 1978_**

Things like this always happen. They always happen just as you were settling down. Just as you are getting to grips with the current situation - some idiot comes along and screws the whole thing up.

I was happy. At least that is what I told myself. I convinced myself that this was what I wanted. That I was content with the current situation.

I sound like a news reporter, but it's true. Everything was fine. Not perfect but fine. So there's a war going on outside. I get threatened when I walk down the halls late at night. But I have – or is that had – a boyfriend. Who is actually really nice. I'm head girl, I'm clever and I made 4 new friends this year.

And there we hit upon the problem. The 4 new friends. Three of them are lovely, great friends, but then James Potter (he's the forth one – just so you know) had to go a screw that all up.

I suppose I should start at the beginning. That is always the best place to start.

Well. James and me have been friends since we were both made heads. We thought it would be better that way. His head has deflated partly and I'm not so well – Evansish.

So here we are being friends, doing what friends do. When Dave asks me out. Dave's great, he's funny, fit, popular (not as popular as the marauders though – but then who is?) That was in early December. And James well he didn't say anything. He didn't say anything when we were all in our dorm, he didn't say anything on patrol, he was perfectly polite the Dave, he invited him when we had parties. Do you understand – He DIDN'T say ANYTHING!!!

And now he goes and does this. 7 hours ago I was happy and contented. Now I'm a bloody mess.

_* 7 hours previous *_

_I walk into our common room from my room, to find James sat on the settee staring into space. 'James?' I ask tentatively_

'_Yeah.' He says not looking away from the fire_

_'Are you alright?' I question, walking around so I'm standing directly in front of him._

_He doesn't answer for a moment, obviously thinking, 'I don't like Dave.' He suddenly tells me, through gritted teeth. Then all that anger at James that I spent 6 years shoving at him is back. It's all back, with that one arrogant thought._

'_You don't have to.' I tell him icily _

_He looks up at me, his eyes have gone really dark and his jaw is set 'You shouldn't date him'_

'_Who are you my bloody father?' I half shout at him, sarcastically._

_Then, he's on his feet. And we're having one of those arguments like we use to. With both of us, shouting and yelling at the other._

'_He's no good.'_

'_He's a perfect gentleman'_

'_He's a fool'_

'_So are you'_

'_He's weak.'_

'_It's not weakness'_

'_He never tells you that you're wrong'_

'_Maybe he just agrees.'_

'_He's safe!'_

'_Safe is good'_

'_He never pushes you up against a wall, he never pushes you!' he yells in my face_

'_Don't be such a bastard, James.' I say scathingly_

'_What? it's the truth.'_

'_Don't talk about things you know nothing about.'_

'_I know nothing about it, ay?' He asks sarcastically_

_Before I have to time to formulate an answer. I'm up against the wall, and our tongues are battling for dominance. And it isn't safe or secure or loving. But mad and its passionate and I've never felt so alive, and my hands are in his hair and his are gripping at my hips and going under my top and I make a sound and then he kissing me with new found vigour and my hands are running under his shirt, running my nails over his skin, gripping at him. I grasp the ends and tear it away from him, he doesn't even seem to notice and goes back to kissing me like he never stopped and his hands are everywhere and he pulls the shirt away and pushes me further into the wall, and his hand is over my breast, pinching my nipples as I bite his lip. He moves his mouth away and attacks my neck and my heads flung back and it's all too much. Then he's back to my mouth and our tongues are battling and hands are everywhere. Then he pulls away as we both catch our breath and he looks at me and says in a voice I've never heard before, 'I love you Lily.'_

_And I do the only logical thing;_

_I grab my top and run_

**Current time – 2.34 in the morning**

And that my friends is why at half two in the middle of a freezing Scottish February, I - Lily Marie Evans – am sat outside.

I don't understand. James made an effort to get to know him; he didn't say anything and just let me date the guy. Why not tell me when Dave asked me out, why not explain it to me then?

Why just push me against a wall and kiss me? That's stupid. Does he expect me to choose?

But then I'm freezing and I don't where I stand. But I have that churning in the pit of my stomach. Some part of me agrees with James.

Dave is safe and secure but James…. James is a whole different game. James is the exact opposite to Dave but yet is so similar.

See. When this year started all my friends told me that James and I could never really be friends, that there was to much history there. I told them that they were all wrong, that me and James could be really good friends.

Except sitting here on the frosted over ground. I can only think of one thing. The only thing that really matters. Since I was in 3rd year, I have been waiting for James to grow up.

I hate to admit it. It's not what Lily Evans does but it's the truth. I suppose somewhere in my deepest subconscious I thought that with James matured and me having got to know him. We would get together. Except just as we were getting close, just as I was thinking that maybe James did _like_ me and I was starting to think that I may have feelings for him. Dave asks me to Hogsmeade. I suppose it was that I like Dave, I always have. But I suppose when he asked me and James did nothing. I kind of pushed all the other stuff behind me and went out with him.

But see now I don't know what to do. Do I dump Dave and go out with James? Do I ignore the whole thing and continue with Dave? Do I dump both of them and give myself some time? Do I tell James it meant nothing (which I would like to state it did and it was very enjoyable)?

So the only possible thing I can think of is to stay here. In this spot. Because in this spot there is no pressure to make a choice.

_** 24**__**th**__** February 1978**_

_** 11 hours later – 1.34 o'clock in the afternoon**_

Before you say anything. I'm never late to class. Except here I am having bunked of the entire morning and coming into DADA half an hour late.

'Miss Evans, it is good to see you.' The Professor says. There is a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Sorry I'm late sir.' I say sitting down in the front row. All of the class is staring at me. James looked almost in pain when I saw him as I entered.

Soon the professor is back to the lesson and I'm hurrying to catch up. A few moments in he comes up to my desk and whispers, 'Is everything okay?'

I look at him. You know what professor. No I'm not. I haven't slept in about 19 hours. I cheated on my boyfriend with James Potter and to top it all of I don't have a bloody clue what I'm going to do. Instead, so I'm not committed I say, 'I'm fine Professor.'

He looks like he doesn't believe me and is going to press me, but he must have seen some part of my expression to stop him. He just nods and walks away.

'Lils' Alice whispers to me, 'Where were you?'

I look at her, 'Don't worry about it.'

She stares at me, 'Lils as your best friend it's my job to worry.'

And then I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand the teacher asking me and looking at me. I can't stand that look on Alice's face. I can't stand it. And I have to leave before it gets too much and I scream. I pick up my bag. And walk out of the classroom. As soon as I'm out the door, I'm running. I just need to get away and I run even faster as I hear to professor shouting after me. And I just keep running and running until I hit the edge of the forest. I collapse on the floor with my head in my hands.

After a while. I roll over so I'm lying on my stomach. Right Lily. You are a big girl, and big girls think sensibly about what they are going to do. Right.

Do I dump Dave? Yes. Whatever I decide to do, it's not far to keep him while all this is going on.

What do I do about James? This is complicated. I like James he's funny, bright, loyal, noble, a great friend, brave and….

Shit! I love James. The thought suddenly come to me while I'm listing things about James. I suppose I should feel something different somehow. But I don't. maybe it's because I've been in love with him for a while anyway or maybe it's because I didn't even see it.

But I do, regardless.

Now I just have dump Dave and tell James the truth.

Shit!

_** 25**__**th**__** February 1978**_

_** Midday **_

'Dave.' I just say his name and he smiles at me.

We've been walking for a while and have just sat down. I can't do this anymore, I just have to say it and get it out of the way. 'Dave.' I say again

'Lily.'

Go on Lily you can do it, 'We need to talk.'

He smiles, 'Yeah okay what about?' What? No, that isn't a conversation starter Dave, this is the universally acknowledge sentence that people have been using to dump people for years. Oh Merlin, this makes it even harder and makes me feel worse.

'Dave, I've had a great time with you.'

'Yeah me to, Lily, it's gone really well' no, just shut up Dave and let me speak.

'It's just… If I say, its not you it's me, will it help at all?'

He looks at me then a look of recognition, covers his face, 'What?'

You've got this far Lily, you can do it now, 'It's just that, your great Dave, the perfect boyfriend' with the exception of the kissing technique, lack of making me laugh and all the things I can notice now, you were a great boyfriend, 'But I feel that, we are different people and its just not going to work.' That was okay Lily for the first break-up talk that was great. I actually feel like a weight has been lifted and for the first time in days I feel like me again.

'Is there someone else?' He asks almost bitterly

'What?' No, don't do this Dave. Just say okay, we'll hug and say TTFN and leave.

'Is there someone else?'

'No.'

He just looks at me and says, 'Are you just saying that to save me or is that the truth?' Now that is a very difficult question, because technically there is no one else. But there are things to consider, on whether you think there is:

a) I did get off with James Potter

b) I'm in love with James Potter

c) I ran away from James Potter during the whole getting off with him

d) I didn't realize I was in love with him till after he said it

e) This I feel is the most important one, you are now dumped so technically I'm single, so there is no one per-se.

'The truth, there is no one else.'

He looks at me, then says bitterly 'Okay, Well I think you're wrong but fine. Go do whatever you want Lily. But I think you're making a mistake.' And then walks off.

I hurt him, of course I did. I was bound to. But isn't that inevitable? That somewhere along the line you hurt people?

But then again, we've only being dating for a couple of weeks – it's hardly a relationship.

But then there's a war out there. A war that in a few months I'll be joining, because I can't imagine not. And if I'm about to fight, then I can't be a coward anymore and I have to risk it and I have to make myself vulnerable. Because when you could be killed in a split second, you don't want to be thinking what if?

*

So with all that. I have come to the conclusion that I have to do it. I have to do this I have to.

Well maybe tomorrow.

_** 26**__**th**__** February 1978**_

_** 8 o'clock in the evening**_

I have butterflies. Wonderful delicious butterflies. I take one a deep breath, look at his door, raise my hand and turn the knob.

And he's lying there in his jeans and a Gryffindor top. And he looks great, he's reading, but he puts down the book once he sees me. He props himself up and looks worried, 'Umm, hi Lily, umm, you okay?

I smile because actually I'm perfect, 'Never been better.' I slip my shoes and jacket off and walk to the side of the bed.

He just stares at me, 'umm, what are you doing?'

'Biting the bullet.'

'That must hurt.' He replies nervously

'Like hell, but some things have to be done.' We just stare at each other, James trying to work out what I was doing and me praying that he says something really soon before I lose my nerve and run out of here.

'Lily,' he says it really slowly

'James,'

'Lily,'

'Are we just going to say each others name back and forth?' I ask trying to lighten the mood.

He looks at me, and then says very quietly, 'What about Dave?'

'Gone.' I say simply

He looks up at me and there's something in his face that wasn't there before, 'Gone?'

'Yep, the giant squid ate him.' I laugh

'Be serious.'

I just look at him and smile, 'I am being. It would have never worked.'

'Oh, why not?'

'Because I'm in love with this amazing guy.'

He looks crestfallen, 'amazing huh?'

'Oh yeah, he's great. The best friend you could ever want. He's funny and clever and loyal as hell.'

'That all,' he says bitterly.

'No of course not. He is great at Quidditch, a natural leader and an incredible kisser.' I say smirking

'Anything else?' he still hasn't looked at me

'Umm, he's a marauder,' he looks up at me at this, 'and head boy' Next thing I know, he's kissing me. It's different to what it was before, this one loving and careful, like he doesn't want it to end.

'Really?' he says and I crawl onto the bed and we lie down facing each other. His fingers are resting on my side as I trace the crest on his t-shirt.

'Really.' I look at him, and he looks like a cartoon character, he's so happy, 'I've been an ejit.' He smirks at this, 'I've been stupid and an Ostrich.'

'An ostrich?'

'An ostrich. But not anymore.'

'Lily, this isn't just a fling. We can't just date or something. Its you and me. It'll be a relationship and'

I cut him off, 'I know. I'm an idiot, I didn't see what was there and just ignored everything. But it's you James. It's always been you. And it always will be.' Because that is the point. James has been doing it for years but I never have. You just have to lay all your cards on the table and hope to god it goes the way you hope.

'Always?' he says, like he can't quiet believe it

'For keeps. I can't spend my life, not taking the plunge and not jumping.'

He shakes his head and kisses me.

**A/N**

**Right what do you think people? Honest opinions please **

**Right here we go my 3****rd**** oneshot. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Remember to review. It makes little old me very happy :)**

**Ken**

**XD**


End file.
